


Mergers and Acquisitions

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Constipation, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secrets, Tumblr: marveysecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: Mike gets a special assignment from Jessica. It should be simple, easy. Just a little merger. But when he is exposed to Harvey’s past, Mike quickly discovers there is nothing easy about it. In fact, he may have to make one of the hardest decisions ever or face the same fate.





	

Mike watches the second hand tick slowly. He is waiting nervously for Jessica to say something; anything. A million thoughts go through his head. He doesn't understand why he is here, or why this case is so special, but he knows it is. When she found him earlier in the file room, he knew something was up. Jessica, in the file room? She has a whole slew of people who she could ask if she needed something. So when he heard her signature heels stalking across the floor, he knew she had a reason, and that reason turned out to be him.

“Mr. Ross, I have been looking for you.”

“You have? Why? What did I…, I mean, what can I do for you, Ms. Pearson?”

“I need you to familiarize yourself with this.”

He sees a thick file in her hand. Intrigued, he reaches up to take it from her, but she doesn't release it.

“This is not for public knowledge. Do you understand?” she asks, capturing his eyes.

“Yes.”

Jessica stares at him a moment longer, then lets go of the file. “Come by my office at 7 tonight. We will discuss the details then.”

She turns to go, and Mike releases the breath he is holding. He waits until he can no longer hear her shoes clicks on the floor before he dares open the file. He doesn't know what the hell just happened, but he intends on finding out.

He finishes the file in under an hour, but that was just the beginning. On first glance, there was nothing out of the ordinary in it. DeLay and Lewis at one time, had tried to engage in a hostile takeover of Carper Industries, which was represented by Daniel Hardman. Upon deeper digging, Mike discovers there were some possible strong arm techniques used to ensure the takeover, but outside of a few threats of impropriety by someone named Matthew Long, an associate there, it all went away. A quick internet search shows that the company is still in existence and doing well.

 _So what is it he is supposed to be looking for? And what the hell does it have to do with PSL?_ Mike wonders. He looks back up at the clock- 6:50 pm. He is alone in the bullpen, but knows that Harvey is still in his office. He tucks the file in his messenger bag and heads towards the stairs, intent on not running into anyone.

He blows through the doors and rushes up two flights to the floor Jessica’s office is on. No One is around, not even her secretary, baby Hitler, as she is known around the office. He walks straight in. Jessica is bent over her desk, glasses perched on her nose, files scattered across her desk. Mike fidgets nervously, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

“So what did you learn?”, she asks, not looking away from what she is working on.

“Nothing.”

She drops her pen and slowly pulls off her glasses, lifting her head to stare at him.

He tries to hold her gaze, he really does. But something akin to feeling like he is a deer in headlights, is too close to the truth, so he finds a safe place to lay his eyes and begins to ramble.

“I mean, nothing out of the ordinary. An attempt of a hostile takeover by a small but ambitious group. But Hardman stepped up and stopped it before it could happen. I mean there was an undercurrent of something else, but nothing specific is mentioned in the file so it must not have any bearing on the case. In all honesty, Jessica, I still don't know what I am doing here or why you had me read this.”

“Well, yes, your reports are accurate. Overall, the actual takeover attempt was a minor blip on the radar. There were a few dirty dealings, but nothing Daniel and I couldn't handle. Unfortunately, we also encountered a few other problems. They had nothing to do with the takeover, but it still cost us; some more than others.”

Mike is trying to follow along, but so far, Jessica seems content to talk in riddles. He wants to ask again why he is here, and why the hell he is reading over a case that happened years before his arrival.

“So, I bet you are wondering why I have brought you here,” she asks, seemingly reading his mind.

“Well, yes. Sort of.”

“The partners and I have been made aware of a possible venture with Delay and Lewis. A merging of the minds in a way. I need to make sure that some of the ‘bad blood’ that was spilled all those years ago, doesn't rear its ugly head and cause problems today.”

“Uh huh. Okay. I am still trying to figure out what it is you are looking for me to do.”

“Tomorrow I am putting Harvey on this acquisition, and I would like for you to assist in making sure that things don't go sideways.”

“And why would they?” Mike asks cautiously.

“Let’s just say that Harvey and Matthew have history- and I would hate for that to get in the way of good business.”

 _Ah, there it is_ , Mike thinks. “So what you are saying is that Harvey and you and Hardman tag teamed Lewis and DeLay and Matthew got caught in the cross-hairs.”

“Something like that.”

“And you think that this Matthew guy is still holding a grudge after all these years?”

She lifts an eyebrow. “What makes you think I am worried about Matthew?”

 _Okay then, it's Harvey she's worried about_ , he surmises. “So you want me to keep Harvey in line? I thought that was your specialty.”

“It is.” She pauses, and Mike feels like there is still something he is missing in the silence that stretches out between them.

“Just make sure, Harvey stays...focused on the case and not anything else. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Ross?”

“Absolutely,” he smiles. 

Mike leaves and heads back to his desk, intent on reading the file and any other information he can find out about Carper Industries. By the time he feels like he has absorbed all he can for the night, he looks up to discover it's well past midnight.

The morning brings nothing but sun. Bright sun that seeps into his bedroom, warms his skin and creates colors behind his closed eyelids. He jumps up in bed and looks at the clock. He’s late, as in real late. This should have been his first clue his day was about to go sideways. When he arrives at PSL 45 minutes later, he has several text messages -all from Donna.

 

_Don't be late._

_Where are you?_

_You're late!_

_You better be on your way!_

_Harvey’s office. Now._

 

When he exits the elevator, he can hear Harvey yelling from his office.

“Absolutely not. Jessica, there is no way in hell I am going to do this.”

“Harvey,” she warns.

“Don't Harvey me. You of all people know what really happened. You know the goddamn truth. And now you come to me with this? Give this piece of shit to Louis. I’m sure he can manage a simple merger.”

Mike runs up to Donna’s desk, his eyes glued on the war going on behind the glass walls. “What's going on in there, Donna?”

“You're late.”

“Ummm, I overslept.”

She turns to glare at him. “No excuses, puppy! Harvey needs you. Now go in there and do your damn job!”

Mike frowns. Interrupting Jessica and Harvey fighting is the last thing he wants to do. “He looks a little busy,” he answers wearily.

“Go. In. There. Now.”

In that moment, Mike isn't sure who he is more afraid of. His bosses in Harvey’s office, or Donna. _Donna,_ his mind supplies.

Cautiously, he steps across the threshold. “Harvey, I am here. Sorry I am late. You needed me for something?” Mike would like to say his voice didn't squeak but that would be lying.

Jessica turns and levels a look at him that makes him wish for the earth to swallow him up. Harvey doesn't even turn in his direction.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he huffs, his eyes never leaving Jessica’s. 

“We are not through with this conversation, Jessica. Not by a long shot,” he seethes.

She smiles then, one that feels all types of wrong. “You want your name on the wall, Harvey? You want to be boss? Well, sometimes you have to swallow your personal bullshit for the good of the company. Now put on your big girl panties and handle your business.”

They stare at each other in silence, while Mike wishes he was anywhere else.

“Mike, don’t go anywhere,” Harvey tells him before walking out of the office leaving him and Jessica alone.

“Did I not make myself clear last night, Mr. Ross?”

“Yes mam,” Mike stammers. I’m sorry, I overslept and…”

She leans in close, towering over him in her heels.

“Do not make me regret my decision to bring you in on this.”

“I promise. It won't happen again.”

Mike watches her leave and blows out a quick breath, trying to convince his heart to slow the hell down. Donna waits until Jessica has turned the corner, before joining Mike in Harvey’s office.

“Donna, will someone fill me in on what the hell is going on here? I feel like I have walked into a scene from the Twilight Zone.”

“As if you were around when Rod Serling was telling people about a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity,” Harvey answers, walking back in.

Donna takes that as her cue to leave.

“You have heard of the remake, right?” Mike responds, hoping to lighten the mood with banter. 

Harvey grabs a file off his desk and tosses it at Mike. “Study this. Unless I can somehow find a way out of this nightmare, we have a meeting this afternoon with a group from Carper and DeLay.”

Mike notices the file in his hand is different than the one he read last night. “What’s it about?” he feigns, playing innocent.

“A hostile takeover disguised as a merger. Make sure everything is on the up and up. I don't trust these guys.”

“You've worked with them before?”

"You could say that,” Harvey answers, bitterly.

 

Seven Years ago~

Harvey entered the underground club around two am. From the frenetic activity, it appeared as if things were just heating up. He inhaled deeply and released the tension he had been holding. The Scat Cat was one of his favorite jazz clubs. Once upon a time, it was his second home, but that was before. The DA’s office had nothing on the chess game that was corporate law- and he had joined one of the best firms. Harvey pulled sixty hour weeks, had more weekends on than off and operated on five to six hours of sleep a night. But he didn't care. It was all worth it. Harvey made up his mind when he started, that he wouldn't stop pushing until he got the ultimate prize- name partner. And today he took a small step towards that goal. Though not announced officially, Harvey was promoted to junior partner.

He grabbed a table in the corner so he would have a good view of the stage and ordered a drink. He knew he probably should've gone home, but what the hell, he felt like celebrating. He briefly entertained a moment of guilt for not asking Donna to join him, and let her in on the news, but he made a promise to Jessica to not tell anyone until it was officially announced.

“May I sit here?” a deep voice asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Harvey looked up at the stranger, surprised by the request.  “Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry, I guess I should've asked if someone was sitting here. It's just that you have an empty seat and the best view of the stage. But I understand if the seat is taken.”

Harvey watched the man ramble on for a minute. He was tall, maybe late 20’s, light brown hair and green eyes. Not that Harvey was checking him out or anything. Harvey was straight. He was. At least that was what he told himself every time he used to sneak out of the bedroom of his study partner back in college. Which would last long enough for him to take a shower, grab a nap, go to class and then run back over to get another helping, the moment Brad called. But then he met Scottie, and Brad became a distant memory. _Not that distant_ , his brain reminded him subtly.

"So...can I sit here?” the stranger asked, his voice once again snapping him back to the present.

“Sure, I was just leaving anyway,” Harvey answered.

“You mean you're not going to stay to hear the Rifftones? I have been following them for years and if you are a true jazz connoisseur, then trust me you don't want to miss them. They blow all those want to be, smooth jazz, so called artists out the water. Plus...,” he added smiling, “...you haven't finished your drink.”

Harvey was conflicted. Of course he would love to stay and hear one of his favorite groups live, but there is something about the man that made him uneasy. _It's called attraction_ , his brain chimed. But then the stranger smiled at him again, and Harvey felt his stomach flip.

“So may I?” he purred seductively, somehow lowering his deep voice that much more.

Before Harvey could stop himself, and more importantly before higher brain function kicked in, he answered. “Sure.”

“Great,” the beautiful stranger smiled, sitting down gracefully.  “Hi. I’m Matthew.”

“Harvey Specter.”

Harvey would like to say he had learned a few things since graduating from Harvard. But as he snuck out of their shared hotel room at first light, with Matthew’s scent on his skin and his name still on his well-kissed lips, he had to admit maybe he didn't learn as much as he thought. And maybe, just maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought he was.

They met in secret over the next few weeks. And just like every other night, Harvey would leave Matthew sleeping soundly in his bed and walk out into the morning and back to his life. That was until Harvey walked into the conference room as part of a team trying to stop a hostile takeover of a client, to see Matthew sitting at the opposing counsel's table. By the time it was over, accusations and words such as unethical behavior, collusion and corruption had been flung, and everyone knew of the nights Harvey spent in Matthew’s bed. But Harvey heard none of it. All he could do was stare at the man across from him who smiled like the cat who got the canary. And in a way he did. As soon as Harvey could, he ran straight to the bathroom where he vomited up the contents of his stomach. When he was done, a familiar voice called out to him.

“If it makes you feel any better, you managed to stop our takeover.”

Harvey exited the stall and glared at the man he thought he knew.

Matthew smiled then. “Don't tell me you actually thought we were serious? I mean, anything to win right? Isn't that what you said all those nights I made you...”

“Fuck you, Matthew.” Harvey washed his hands and made to leave.

“Been there, done that,” he answered cheekily. “You know it wasn't all a game,” Matthew whispered as Harvey walked by him.

Harvey stopped and captured the others gaze. “You better hope I never see you again. Because if I do, you will see what **_I_** am truly capable of. Now get out of my building.”

 

Present Day~

 

Mike turns into the bullpen to see Donna sitting at his cubicle. _Oh great, there's more_ , he thinks to himself. He raises an eyebrow at her, unsure of how or what to ask.

“With me,” she answers.

When they reach the coffee cart, Mike stops. “What the fuck is going on?” he asks, frustrated.

“History lesson. Seven years ago the firm represented a client against a rival company trying to acquire it via hostile takeover.”

Mike stays quiet, heeding Jessica’s words to not tell anyone what he read last night.

She cocks her head, seemingly reading Mike’s silence. “So you know about that.”

“Huh? What?” Mike stammers. “I don't know anything,” he tells her, trying to keep the guilt out of his voice.

“You do know lying doesn't work with me though right?”

“Just… just please continue.”

“Well, Harvey was a Junior Partner at the time and not very savvy in the ways of corporate dirty play. The rival firm sent in someone to get information from the inside. His name was Matthew. He targeted a young up and coming member of the team and…”

“Harvey,” Mike whispers, his stomach dropping.

“Yes. Well, let's just say there were quite a few accusations and rumors that came from it and it got very...complicated.”

“Complicated how, Donna?”

She opens her mouth, and then closes it, appearing to parse her next words carefully. “I think that will have to come from Harvey,” she answers firmly. “Lesson over. Now buy me coffee.”

“Of course,” he smiles, intrigued.

The rest of the afternoon, Mike digs up everything up he can on Carper and DeLay and one Matthew Long with renewed interest. A text alert, breaks into his concentration.

 

 _Leaving in twenty, meet me downstairs._ Another oddity. Usually Harvey wants to go over strategy before they head out.

 _I can head up to your office to go over the plan?_ He texts back.

_No need. See you at the car. H_

 

The ride over is tense. Mike keeps glancing over at Harvey, but he can't get a good read. Frustrated, he goes for the direct approach. 

"Harvey, you're acting strange and I feel like I’m walking blind. What is it about this case? What am I missing?”

He watches as Harvey deflates. “I guess it will come out eventually. Let's just say I’m not looking forward to dealing with them again. The last time I was involved in a takeover bid with this group, I was young. I got duped by a member of their team in an attempt to get me to spill secrets.”

“Did you?” Mike asks

“Of course not,” he scoffs.

“Then why the fuss. They can accuse all they want but you didn't collude or....”

“I met Matthew Long at a jazz club late one night. This was about a month or so prior to the deal. We had a few drinks and started talking. I had no idea at the time he was working for Carper and DeLay- he told me he was an investment banker.”

“Okay and..”

“And well things got a little intense between us and then he accused me of…,” Harvey's voice tapers off and he pinches the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb.

“Harvey, will you just spill already. Jeez, you make it sound like you had some torrid af…”

Harvey’s head snaps up.

Mikes eyes grow wide. “Oh.”

"Yeah, oh.”

Mike stays silent for a couple of minutes, trying to comprehend this new information. Harvey had never mentioned Matthew to Mike. Not that he had to, but still. Why keep it a secret?

“Okay,” he says quietly.

“Okay? That's all you have to say.”

“Were you two serious?” Mike asks, feeling a twinge of jealousy lick up his spine.

“I don't know. It was a long time ago,” Harvey answers softly, looking everywhere but at Mike. “It doesn't matter. I just wanted you to know.”

Maybe Mike is being oversensitive, but for a brief moment it feels as if Harvey is deflecting. He’s about to push for a more definite answer, when the car stops and Harvey climbs out. Upon entering the large office area, Mike notices there are two men. One stands immediately and Harvey tenses as he approaches, putting Mike immediately on alert. Instantly, the room feels colder. Mike doesn't need an introduction to surmise that the one walking towards them is Matthew Long. He can see it in the way the man smiles lewdly, like he has been waiting for this his whole life.

“Harvey. It's nice to see you again,” he states, stretching out his hand. Harvey glares at him, ignoring the gesture. _And let the games begin_ , Mike thinks silently.

Mike reaches out and grabs the stranger's hand. “Mike Ross.”

He grasps Mike’s hand and shakes firmly. “Nice to meet you, Mike. I am Matthew Long and this is my associate, Charles Clark.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mike replies, trying to fill the stark silence coming from Harvey beside him.

“You too,” the other man gestures, reaching up and shaking Mike’s hand.

Matthew turns to look at Harvey. “You've made quite a name for yourself, Specter. I’m impressed they sent you over to handle this.”

“Cut the bullshit, Matt. You and I both know why we are here.”

 _Matt? Definitely closer than Harvey made them seem_ , Mike thinks.

“We do?” he smiles. “Care to enlighten me?”

“I’m here to make sure you don't fuck things up. Again,” he adds, under his breath.

Mike reaches out to touch Harvey’s elbow briefly, remembering Jessica’s warning about keeping Harvey in line.

“And here I thought you missed me,” Matthew muses.

“That would require me caring and I hate to break it to you, but I don't give a rat’s ass about you or your firm,” Harvey responds.

“Now Harvey, I don't think that is a good way to start our joint venture, is it?”

Mike decides now is as good as time as any to interject, before the situation spirals more out of control. “It's obvious there's history between our two firms, _(and you two)_ , but how about we try and stick to business.”

“Of course,” Charles answers, offering him and Harvey a seat.

“Don't worry, Mike, it's always business,” Matthew chides, as he slides into the chair directly across from Harvey. And for some reason this bothers the shit out of Mike and he instantly hates the smug bastard.

“So I’ve heard,” he answers icily, trying to control his anger at the man he just met minutes ago.

After two hours, they finally have a preliminary contract drafted. Mike is impressed by the amount of restraint Harvey has shown throughout the afternoon, despite Matthew’s constant subtle and not so subtle digs. Although truth be told, outside of the first few minutes, Harvey has been nothing but cool and professional.

“I think we are done here,” Harvey states. “I will take these back and have legal review before we go any further. Someone will be in touch.”

Mike and Harvey rise to go. Just as they reach the door, Matthew stops Harvey.

“Can I speak to you a moment, Harvey?”

Mike stops his progress, intent on waiting. Matthew flicks his gaze up to Mike quickly before returning to look at Harvey.  “Alone.”

Mike is about to object, when he notices Harvey nod, before turning back to look at him. “Mike, I will just be a moment.”

He carefully looks for any signs of distress, any hidden message in those words, but finds none.

“K,” he answers, before following Charles out into the hall.

“Those two have some history”, Charles baits.

“I guess so," Mike says carefully, not willing to give away any information.

“I'm surprised Harvey is still is practicing, considering how he wins his cases,” Charles continues.

“Meaning?”

“Come on Mike, you can't tell me you don't know. Your man Harvey is famous for sleeping his way to victory. How do you think he always manages to find his opponent's weakness? I mean, that's how he beat us the first time. He’s probably in there right now trying to sweet talk his way back into Matthew's…”

“Look, I don't know what you are insinuating Charles, but if I were you, I would stick to business. You might not appreciate what happens when you don't,” Mike fires back, heat filling his words.

“Is that a threat, Mr. Ross?

Mike pauses before he answers. He notices the mischievous glint in Charles’ eyes and smiles.

“Of course not. I mean we're just having a nice little chat while you keep me out of the room. Nice job by the way on that. Walking me out, planting seeds of doubt while Matthew just _happens_ to need to talk to Harvey alone. I mean, that is what you're doing right?”

Charles smiles easily, his silence being the only answer Mike needs to know he is right.

“I thought so. Now if you'll excuse me. I better go rescue your partner, before he discovers a side of Harvey he won't like.”

Mike re-enters the office catching the tail end of Harvey and Matthew’s conversation. He watches quietly, unsure if he should interrupt.

“Harvey, I just need a moment. Please.”

“Whatever you think you need to say to me, I suggest you do it quick, because I really don't have any intention of spending one more moment in your company.”

“You have to believe me. It.. It wasn't all business.” Matthew implores, reaching his hand up to grab at Harvey's arm. Mike sees Harvey go rigid and that's all Mike needs to barge in loudly.

“Harvey, you ready?” he asks, trying to keep his voice even.

Matthew takes a small step back and Mike can't help but level a glare his way.

“Well, Harvey it looks like your boy is back.” He looks over Mike one more time, his green eyes clear and filled with something Mike can't name.

“Or maybe I should call him your boyfriend.”

Harvey flinches at the accusation.

Matthew smiles then; his upturn of lips, cold. “Oh wait; you don't do ‘boyfriends’ do you Harvey? Still sneaking out in the morning? Pretending to be straight?” he spits out.

“Shut up, Matthew. Leave Mike out of this.”

“But why? Look at him, Harvey, all ready to come in and rescue you from me. Your Big. Bad. Ex.”  Matthew turns to look at Mike who is trying and failing to keep his anger in check.

“Do you trust him, Mike?”

“Jealous, Matthew?” Mike seethes.

“Of what? You? I bet you don't even know him. No one does. Decent as a lover, but nowhere near relationship material.”

Something snaps inside of Mike; something dark and feral. He doesn't know when he decides to act. But one moment he is standing beside Harvey and the next he is lunging towards Matthew, his fist connecting with skin and bone. Somewhere in his haze, he hears his name being called and feels Harvey’s hands pulling him off.

“Mike. Mike. Stop. Trust me, Mike. He’s not worth it.”

“Looks like you found someone to fight for you, Harvey. Hope one day you earn it,” comes Matthew's voice from the floor.

Mike makes a move towards him again, but Harvey holds him steady.

“Shut up Matt, or else I’ll send him back in for round two and watch while he continues to kick your ass.”

Harvey picks up Mike's briefcase and drags him out of the office and down to where Ray is waiting for them.

“My place, Ray. Seems Rocky here decided to go a few rounds.”

“Ray, take me back to my apartment instead,” Mike insists.

Mike catches Ray’s gaze in the mirror, and nods. At least he thinks that is what he sees. Mike guesses Matthew got in a few licks in of his own, if his blurry vision and throbbing lip are any indication.

“Are you sure? My place is closer.”

“Positive. I just want to take a shower and crawl into my bed,” Mike answers, hoping he sounds convincing. He leans against the door and closes his eyes.

“Well, at least let me check out your wounds, you took quite a few blows yourself.”

“I’m fine, Harvey. This was not my first fight.”

“Either you let me check you out, or I tell Ray to turn around and drive us back to my condo.”

“Fine,” he concedes.

By the time they make it back to Mike’s apartment, he doesn't feel so good. Oh yeah, that's because he's a lover not a fighter. He hears himself laugh at his own joke.

“Come on, chuckles. Let's get you inside.”

“Harvey, I’m fine.”

“Says the man laughing at nothing.”

“Not nufing.”

“Uh huh. And just what did you think you were doing back there?”

“Was defending your honor..,” he mumbles as he falls onto the couch. 

“Well, aren't you the dashing hero,” Harvey teases, heading to the kitchen and grabbing some ice.

“Too bad you don't need or want one,” he says under his breath.

“What are you mumbling about over there?” Harvey calls out.

“Nothing,” he answers, avoiding Harvey’s gaze.

Mike doesn't want to admit it, but Matthew’s words got to him. The lies, the secrets. How many nights has Mike fallen into bed with Harvey, only to wake up alone?

“Mike, I know something is wrong. Talk to me,” Harvey implores, sitting down next to him on the couch.

“It's just. We’ve been seeing each other for almost six months now and you still insist on keeping us a secret. Are you ashamed of me? Of us?”

“What are you talking about? Of course not, Mike. I told you. I’m just not ready for everyone to know.”

“Right. Not ready,” he sighs, moving his jaw that feels ten times larger than normal up and down. “Either I’m with you or I’m not Harvey,” he states flatly.

Harvey hands him the ice wrapped in a towel and begins to feel around Mike’s head looking for any damage. He doesn't speak; doesn't acknowledge Mike's words at all. Mike closes his eyes and ignores the familiar sting of rejection prickling at his eyes. How many times have they had this fight/discussion? The most recent being last week.

 

_“You can stay, you know. You don't have to sneak out of my apartment in the middle of the night.”_

_“You know why I need to go, Mike. It's just easier this way; less complicated.”_

_“Even on the weekends?” Mike whined._

_“It doesn't mean I don't want you. Or that I don't care about you.”_

_“So you say. But every day we keep our distance at work, show up separately to events, like you're ashamed to be seen with me. I swear some days I feel like Julia Roberts; some hooker you picked up and you are hiding.”_

_“I am not and never have been ashamed of you, Vivian,” he joked._

_“Cute- not really. Just forget it.”_

_“Mike, you know how I feel. I love you”_

_“Yes, I know you do, in private. But what if I want more? What if I want the entire fairytale, Harvey?”_

_Harvey then silenced him with a kiss that made Mike forget what they were even fighting about. Until he woke the next morning- once again alone._

 

Mike was not going to repeat that tonight. “Harvey, I’m fine. You don't have to stay.”

“I can stay a while. Tuck you into bed; hold you close,” Harvey purrs, seductively.

 _Not a chance in hell, Specter,_ he tells himself. Tonight, Mike wants to do nothing but fall into his bed and figure out what he is going to do now. He does not plan on being the next Matthew or anyone else in Harvey’s past. He is worth more than that. 

“Just go. I’ll be fine.”

Mike raises himself up off the couch and walks down the hall, stopping halfway.

“Besides, I wouldn't want anyone to see you. They might get the wrong idea about us,” he utters, not turning around.

He makes it to his bathroom and shuts the door. He doesn't come out until he hears his front door open and close, signaling Harvey’s departure. After a quick shower and downing some ibuprofen, Mike crawls into bed and cries himself to sleep.

When he arrives at the office the next morning, (on time), he gets quite a few odd looks. Of course the fact that his face is sporting purple and black bruises may have something to do with it. Mike no sooner drops his bag at his cubicle before he sees Louis walking towards him.

“Ross. I don't know what you did, but Jessica wants to see…” He hears Louis gasp loudly. “Oh God, What the hell happened to you?”

“Nothing.”

“That is definitely something,” he badgers, reaching out to grab Mike’s chin and angling his face to get a better look.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mike sees Harvey walk, or maybe the word is stomp, past the bullpen.

“Trust me Louis, it's nothing,” Mike sighs.

“Well, I hope you have a good reason, because Jessica called and wants to see you in her office. Now.”

 _Great, that's all I need,_ Mike thinks. He arrives to see her already unleashing her fury on Harvey. Self-preservation causes him to stop just outside her door.

“Just what the hell were you thinking? I got a call this morning from Tom DeLay.”

“Jessica, to be honest it wasn't that bad…,” Harvey starts.

“And you!” She barks, pointing a finger at Mike effectively cutting off Harvey’s excuse.

Mike snaps to attention and enters the room. “What in the world did you think you were doing- throwing a punch?” she asks, effectively cutting off Harvey. “Jesus, look at you. Did you even land a punch?”

“I.. He…Ummm,” Mike stammers, before dropping his head and going silent.

“It was my fault, Jessica,” Harvey interjects.

“Damn right it was your fault Harvey,” she yells. “You are the senior partner. You should know better. I don't give a shit who the goddam client is. You put your personal shit aside and do your goddamn job!”

“Don’t worry, Jessica; I’ll get this straightened out.”

“No. I think you have done enough. Get out of my office. Both of you. I’ll clean up this mess myself.”

Mike rushes out, trying to get as far away as possible. Of course, he should know that he can't outrun Harvey, literally or figuratively.

“Mike. Mike! Wait up.”

Unable to ignore the inevitable, he stops and waits for Harvey to catch up to him.

“How are you doing?” he asks softly.

“I'm fine, Harvey.”

“I tried calling you a few times last night to check on you.”

 _Seven times,_ Mike recalls. He ended up turning off his phone last night so he wouldn't answer, no matter how much he wanted to. Mike doesn't want to look at him; doesn't want to fall for the eyes that always seem to see through him.

“I went to bed early,” he answers curtly.

“Mike, can we talk? Please,” Harvey pleads.

Mike takes a deep breath and steels himself. He lifts his eyes to Harvey’s knowing they reflect everything he feels; anger, hurt and even betrayal.

“There’s nothing to talk about. We are at work, remember?”

He knows his words are cold, cruel even, but he doesn't care. _You want professional distance, you got it_ , he silently tells Harvey. 

“I've got to get back to work.” And with that, Mike turns and walks off.

“Mike. Mike!”

He doesn't turn around; doesn't stop until he reaches his desk. Mike grabs his earbuds and picks up the files he put on hold to work on the merger. With music thumping in his ears, a pair of highlighters in his fingers and a can a Red Bull by his side, Mike gets lost in his work. Hours fly by. Not once, okay, maybe once, does he think of the man down the hall, the one he is in love with. The one he knows he has to break up with. Mike’s so deep into what he is doing, he doesn't notice that all activity around him has ceased. Or that people are trying to get his attention. Not until someone grabs his shoulder. Mike looks up and removes his earbuds. Gone is the chatter, the sounds of machines humming, people talking and even the clicking of fingers on computer keys. The only thing Mike can hear is the sound of music blaring from just outside the bullpen. He recognizes the song.

“In Your Eyes,” by Peter Gabriel.

Mike tries to find the source, scanning the hall until he sees him. There, with his phone held up to the door of the bullpen is Harvey Specter, looking directly at Mike.

“Harvey? What the hell are you doing?” Mike asks, looking around shocked.

Harvey strides into the bullpen, which is, by the way, completely filled with staffers, associates and a few others Mike recognizes from various other floors. Harvey doesn't stop until he reaches his desk. Reaching down, he grabs Mike’s arm, pulling him up from his seat.

“Rescuing you, Prince Mike.”

“What the…” Mike starts. “First off, you mixed your movie references and second of all, this has got to be the cheesiest…” his words are cut off by the soft press of Harvey’s lips against his own.

“I love you, Mike. And I don't care who knows.”

Mike can do nothing but stare, instantly missing the feel of Harvey’s lips. He is so much in shock; it takes him a moment to realize Harvey is once again talking to him.

“So what happens after the white knight rescues the Prince?”

Although the quote is “technically” wrong, Mike can't help but grin, because it feels so right.

“He rescues him right back,” Mike laughs, before pulling Harvey down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I found this fandom and fanfic by accident. Fans were signing up for the MSS 2015. I thought about joining but I had just written my very first fanfic and thought- I better not. Over the year, I have met some wonderful people, (some who have gone on to become really good friends), been able to read and admire some wonderful fan works and have participated in the multitude of challenges.
> 
> Thank you all for welcoming to your Marvey family. Hope this does some justice!!


End file.
